¿Indiferente?
by airuna
Summary: Audrey esta harta de que su compañero de oficina le ignore. ¿Que pasara cuando un pretendiente no deseado llegue? ¿Le será tan indiferente a Percy como ella cree?


Audrey Bonet escribía intentaba concentrarse para poder terminar el informe pero no podía, sus pensamientos volaban siempre hacia él, la persona con quien compartía despacho y, según ella, el tipo mas aburrido sobre la faz de la tierra. La ponía nerviosa, pasaban casi diez horas al día en la misma habitación, trabajaban prácticamente en lo mismo y él solo le dirigía la palabra cuando era estrictamente necesario, obviamente siempre relacionado con el trabajo. Todas sus tentativas para entablar una conversación se veían truncadas porque, si bien el respondía cortésmente, siempre volvía al tema del trabajo. Y lo peor es que no podía sacárselo de la cabeza. Ni si quiera cuando estaba en su casa podía dejar de pensar en él y en el Ministerio era aún peor, ella dirigía su mirada sobre él cada cinco minutos pero el señor solo-pienso-en-el-trabajo Weasley no se dignaba ni a mirarla una sola vez. Era exasperante. Audrey se encontraba en el segundo despacho del ministro, el destinado a sus secretarios y su compañero no era menos que Percy Weasley que, una vez pasada la guerra, se había convertido en la mano derecha de Kingsley, actual Ministro. De repente se escucho la alarma que marcaba el fin de la jornada laboral. _Genial,_-pensó-_ ahora tendré que hacer horas extras por culpa de no haber terminado el maldito informe._ De repente Percy alzó la cabeza y, extrañado, preguntó:

-¿No te vas?- La pregunta sonó casi grosera por lo que Audrey respondió a la defensiva:

-No me quedo por gusto, tengo que terminar un informe.

-Siguieron trabajando en completo silencio un cuarto de hora más cuando de repente se abrió la puerta. El hombre que había en el umbral era alto, robusto, rubio y de muy buen ver pero Audrey resopló disgustada, forzó una sonrisa y preguntó:

-Hola Tom, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- el aludido le sonrió seductoramente y le respondió:

-Venia a invitarte a cenar, preciosa- Audrey aún estaba buscando una excusa cuando Percy se levantó y se aproximó diciendo:

-La señorita tiene todavía trabajo importantísimo que hacer y es imprescindible que lo termine hoy así que tendrá que disculparla.- A Audrey se le desencajó la mandíbula de la sorpresa, tal vez ella no le era tan indiferente a Percy. Encantada por la demostración de celos Audrey decidió ver hasta donde llegaba así que dijo:

-Percy, no podrías terminar tu por mi por favor- este negó vigorosamente con la cabeza- bien lo siento Tom, tal vez otro día…

-Eso espero- respondió este- bueno hasta la vista- y le iba a dar a Audrey dos besos en las mejillas. Cuando Percy, rojo de ira, prácticamente le obligó a marchar con la excusa que tenían mucho trabajo.

-Cuando hubo marchado Audrey puso un encantamiento silenciador en la puerta y se encaró a Percy:

-¿Que se supone que estás haciendo?- le preguntó fingiendo estar enfadada.

-Salvarte de un tipo que solo te buscaba por una cosa- le respondió fríamente haciendo que Audrey se enfadara de verdad.

-Que tu ni siquiera me mires no significa que todos me busquen sólo por eso- le respondió encolerizada.- Es mas, muchos me encuentran atractiva

-Y muchos sólo se fijan en tu físico y ni siquiera saben lo buena, agradable, inteligente…- Percy calló rojo como un tomate.

-¿Crees que soy agradable?- Preguntó dudosa Audrey quien también estaba roja.

-Claro que lo creo- le respondió el otro mirando al suelo pero con convicción.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué nunca me diriges la palabra si no es completamente necesario?- le preguntó, en su voz no había crítica sólo duda.

-Porque me es muy fácil hablar contigo y pierdo la noción del tiempo y aquí venimos a trabajar- le respondió este que ya estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas.

-Esto… Gracias- le dijo Audrey.- A mi también me resulta agradable hablar contigo.

-Se quedaron mirando al suelo mientras se instalaba un silencio incomodo. Harta de la situación Audrey levantó la vista para detenerla pero al hacerlo se encontró con los de Percy. Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaban cerca, muy cerca, al parecer Percy también se había percatado de esto porque empezó a acortar la distancia que separaba sus labios de los de Audrey. Audrey cerró los ojos e hizo lo mismo y, justo cuando sus labios se encontraron en una suave caricia que aceleró el corazón de ambos jóvenes llamaron a la puerta. Se separaron sonrojados y muy molestos con el individuo de fuera y cuando Audrey iba a contestar Percy le indicó que no lo hiciera. Se acercó a ella hasta que sus narices casi chocaron y le murmuró:

-Si no respondemos se irá.- Audrey asombrada sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza.

-La persona de fuera llamó con más insistencia pero ellos no contestaron. En ese momento se escucho unos pasos seguidos de una voz que decía:

-¿Señor Ministro ocurre algo?

-Nada señor Weasley, sólo que me olvidé de dar unos papeles muy importantes a su hijo y, como suele hacer horas extras, vine a darselos.

-Percy se ha ido pronto a casa, debe de estar muy enfermo- la voz sonaba preocupada.

-No lo creo, yo mismo le ordené que se tomara un descanso. Últimamente parece muy cansado. Supongo que se los daré mañana. Hasta la vista señor Weasley.

-Adios señor Ministro.

Cuando el sonido de los pasos hubo desaparecido Audrey habló:

-¿Acabas de ignorar al Ministro?- estaba atónita.

-Al cuerno con él,- dijo despreocupadamente y luego, esbozando una sonrisa pícara, pregunto- ¿Por donde íbamos?- Y volvió a besarla está vez con más pasión pasando sus manos por la espalda de ella mientras esta enrollaba sus dedos en el cabello de él. Cuando se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire Audrey preguntó:

-¿Quién rayos eres y que has hecho con Percy Weasley?- Por toda respuesta sonrió y volvió a besarla.

-Al cabo de un buen rato entre besos y caricias Percy le confeso:

-Sabes, me gustaste des de que llegaste y sabía que me desordenarías la vida- Audrey sonrió

-¿Por eso no me mirabas?- este asintió- Fuiste más listo, yo me he pasado los últimos dos meses sin poder apartar la vista de ti.- Este sonrió.

-Ya que por mi culpa no tienes cita esta noche ¿te gustaría venir a cenar a mi casa?- le preguntó.

-¿Sabes cocinar?- le preguntó ella para toda contesta, él sonrió.

Y juntos desaparecieron del Ministerio dejando a medias todas sus labores laborales para ir a la que sin duda sería la mejor cita de sus vidas.


End file.
